


Hail Mary

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [57]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Praying during oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: After Sam comes back home from Panama he makes a deal with the Reader.





	

“Hail Mary, full of grace.

Our Lord is with thee.” His head tilts back as you tease the tip of his cock with your tongue.

“Blessed art…” He gasps as you wrap your lips around his length. “...oh, fuck.”

“Those aren’t the words, Sam.” You look up at him knowing you’re in control. He said he could do it, that he has the willpower, but he’s wrong. It isn’t even that far into the prayer before he’s losing focus.

 _It was only an hour ago when he had walked through the door; half of which he explained what happened, how he survived and how he got out._ _Were you angry? Fuck yeah, but you missed him. You missed his touch, his taste, his everything._ __  
  
You kissed; it was passionate, hungry even, the kind of kiss that made your body burn and made you wet. You hadn’t seen each other for over a decade and you were making up for it.

And here he is, at your mercy, fingers twisting into the sheets and broken prayers falling from his lips. His moans getting louder and louder, echoing through your room. You take him deeper into your mouth, pumping his cock as you bob your head up and down. He’s powerless against you. You alternate your speed, never giving him a moment’s rest. He bucks into your mouth as he’s getting close and you stop.

“Why did you you stop?” His voice hoarse and cracking from all the moaning, all the begging.

“You’re not done with the prayer.”

“We’re still doing it?” He whines.

“It was your idea. Now, start where you left off.”

His groans of frustration makes your smile widen. If only you could ride him while he moans out those prayers, but that wasn’t the deal.

“Blessed art thou among women, And b-blessed is the...uh...fu-” You wait for another mistake.

“f-fruit of thy womb, Jesus!”

Is that Jesus part or the prayer, or is it the result of you taking him deeper?

You swear he’s crying. He's ready to give up and you're beginning to pity him. Maybe you should stop, or maybe you should make him suffer for being so cocky?

_"Babygirl, you have no faith in me. I can last for quite a while, what makes you think I can't do it now?”_

_“You haven't had my lips wrapped around your cock for 15 years.” Your eyes held promise of pleasure and maybe even torture._

“Mother of God, Pray for us sinners,”

The irony of that verse almost makes you laugh.

“now and at the hour of our death.” He fists your hair, bucking into your mouth as he lets out a series of grunts. “Fuck, babygirl, I’m close.” With one more thrust deep in your mouth, he’s cumming. You can feel him throbbing in your mouth as he empties himself.

You pull away, smiling at him as you wipe the corners of your mouth. He runs his thumb over your lips and pulls you up for a kiss. You moan into his mouth as he grinds against you. “You really gotta work on your prayers.”

“I finished didn’t I?”

“Yes, yes you did.” You lay on his chest as he wraps his arms around you. You miss this, for 15 years you’ve missed this.

  



End file.
